The Red Cloud Of The Akatsuki
by Creator-Chan
Summary: While the Akatsuki gets some well needed vecation time romance is in the air and everyware. As things get heated between Dei and Tobi, Orochimaru's charm seals him away...and more. Its a Yaoi story and has many couples that are formed in it. hope you like


**The Red Cloud Of The Akatsuki**

It was About noon now. The sun was at its highest peck. Pain the leader of the Akatsuki had just got done telling everyone that they had four days off and some new team changes. Deidara had hurd some rumors that he was to be partnered with Tobi the newest member. He walked in the main room and found a scroll in the wall labeled '**Team Changes**'. He looked at the scroll for some time before clenching his fist. A look of pain shot on his face when he read that he and Sasori were no longer team mates, and now he is with Tobi...and Sasori was with Orochimaru. "I can't belive this...un" Deidara turned around and stormed out of the room glareing at Pain before walking off. Into his room Tobi..slaming the door.

Deidara stared to undo his cloke mumbling to him self. He turned on the lights and pulled off his cloke tossing it to the ground before undoing his hair and sitting on his bed "Tobi…who is he anyway, i mean what makes him so great?" Deidara layed back and picked up a ball next to hids bed tossing it up in to the air. "It's cause he's an Uchiha dipshit." Hidan leaned against the door frame of Deidara's room. His arms were folded across his chest and his eyes staring at Deidara. "That's why Leader let him in with the organization." He heaved a sigh and looked at the floor. It bothered him, that idiot was always pestering him about this and that- and normaly when he was praying or other things to please his God. "He makes me so damned mad, I'd kill him if Pein wouldn't be mad." But what would he care? Hidan enjoyed the pain and he couldn't die. He looked back at Dei, a frown upon his lips.Deidara looked back and smirked at Hidan. He had always thought Hidan was a little weird, but did think his form of art in praying could be admired form time to time. " So…How long have you been there? un" As Deidara spoke he reached up and pulled off the eye peice covering his left eye tossing it to the ground

"Long enough to hear you bitching about that retard Tobi. Fucken hate him." Hidan walked into the Deidara's room and sat on the foot of the bed. He crossed his legs and sighed. "And for the love of Jashin, if he doesn't stop bothering be while I pray he's gunna have his mother fucking head cut off!" Hidan muttered, running his fingers over His Jashin rosary. Even for Hidan and his anger, Tobi blew it sky high with his attitude towards things and how he though that Hidan would kill himself while he practiced his rituals. "And how many times has the whole place try to kill him? He just wont die!" The man growled softly and tapped his foot on the ground. He was frustrated by everyone, and tobi always made it worse.

Tobi was skipping in the halls when he heard Deidara-senpai his new team mate and hidan talking so he so he decided to pop in."Hi Senpai Hidan what you talking about are you talking about me! "he said gasping and jumping up and down but smiled under his mask. Tobi walked in to the room and stand infront of senpai "is senpai a girl?"he said as he touch his chest "oops my mistake sorry senpai!"he said rubbing the back of his head. As he back away as heard take he have explosive clay and didn't want to be blown to pieces. **"**YesTobi**...**weweretalkingaboutyou**."** Hidan stood and turned to walk away. Now was not the time that he wanted Tobi near him, to bother him. "By Dei, you can deal with him." He smiled and left the room quickly, shutting the door as he left. _'that poor , he is going to deal with Tobi today, not me.'_Hidan layed himself down on the couch. He propped his feet on the arm rest. Time off sounded wonderful. **"**Jashin**-**sama...I love having time off**."** He closed his eyes and grinned. He could pray and practice all he wanted without having to go on missions with Kakuzu. Deidara sighed and looked at Tobi "What is it now Tobi?" Deidara layed back and looked at the picture of Sasori he had next to his bed before turning it down. 'Damn you Hidan you will pay for this'

Konan walked down the halls of the base, determined to Get to know the other members better. well...maybe not tobi... "Damnit...were the hell are they**?"** she couldnt find even one of them. "DAMNIT BOYS!! WHERE THE fk ARE YOU!?**"** she yelled to no one in particular.Hidan opened his purple eyes and looked around. 'Where was everyone?' But what did he care? It was quiet and no one could bother him. He toyed with the pentant, running long, pale fingers over the charm. His heart began to sink as he began rembering how Kakuzu would try to rip the rosary off on his neck. It was good times. **"**Where the fk could he be**??"** Hidan lowred his voice and looked to the window. He knew he wouldn't be seeing his partner for a while, and that would normaly be good. The only thing that changed that was the Kakuzu was the only one that caught his attentiong in the whole group. **"**But what ever. That heathen pk can take his sweet time**." "IN THE LIVING ROOM YOU STUPID bh!"** Hidan yelled as Konan's voice rang in his head.** "BLONDY AND THE RETARD IN IN HIS ROOM!"** He cuddled up into the couch, hoping he wouldn't have to face her any time soon.

Deidara hurd the yelling and fell back "Gawd he's an a Un, oh well" Deidara smiled as he opened his hand reliceing a small bird. it flew up a bit and exploded as Deidara made the tiger handsign. there was a loud **BOOM** and Deidara just smiled "Art is a Bang un...heheh"


End file.
